Decisions
by Keyblader7762
Summary: Axel n' Roxas enjoy messing with Zexion as one of their daily hobbies. They do just about anything that will set him off. Then Axel meets Larxene, and has to decide on whether or not teasing Zexion will hurt his chances of ever being with her. What to do?
1. The Prank

Decisions: A Larxel

Decisions: A Larxel

Ch.1

---The "Prank"---

It was a cold fall night, and Axel was up to no good as usual. The streets were quiet…too quiet. Two silhouettes creeped upon the road, moving carefully, and sprinted across a lawn and tiptoed softly onto someone's back porch. It was none other than Axel and his best friends Roxas, intending to play another prank on their usual prey, Zexion. Zexion was normally a feeble person whom Axel and Roxas loved to torture, but tonight was a special night. Tonight Zexion was completely home alone, and he never locked the doors when his parents went out.

"Bingo." Roxas said quietly as he slowly opened the back door just a crack. He and Axel wore dark black sweatshirts and dark blue jeans. He peered into the dark den of Zexion's home, and could see him watching his favorite TV show, _Dr. Phil_ playing on the screen. The controversy of this episode was about some weird family with a deformed dog or some junk.

"What's he doing??" Axel asked, trying to look his over Roxas's head, which was blocking the door.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" Roxas whispered, and again peered into the door. Zexion looked up into the hall from where he was sitting, and Roxas could hear footsteps coming form down the hallway. Zexion seemed to begin to say something, but stopped when he heard a THUD from outside. "What was that?" The voice of a woman came from the hall.

"I dunno…" Zexion replied. "I'll go check it out… he began to walk slowly to the door, unable to see Roxas frozen behind the curtain, not knowing what to do. He turned around to see Axel sprawled on the porch deck, with a glass table and an umbrella piled on top of him. "What are you DOING?!" Roxas barked, sweating profusely form his forehead due to the fact that Zexion was drawing closer to the door every second.

"I tripped over a table, duh!" Axel gave Roxas a dumb look as he struggled to pick himself up over the now broken table and snapped umbrella. Roxas could hear Zexion drawing closer and closer….

"Damn that kid walks slow..." Roxas thought to himself. "But that's not the point...if he catches us we're dead!" Roxas now looked frantic as he jumped up from his position. Axel finally got himself up from the wreckage and tried to hop over the rail on the staircase.

"Haha! I'm too smart for you, glass table of injury!" Axel said triumphantly. His cockiness ended when as he was sliding down the rail, the post hit him in his sensitive spot, and he fell over on the driveway, doubled over and rolling around.

"Oh God Axel…" Roxas smacked his forehead and tried to pick him up."

"Go…..on…without me…." Axel groaned, refusing to get up. "I'll only slow you down…" He tried to sound heroic as he winced in pain.

"Okay, suit yourself." Roxas shrugged, and dashed off across the street, into the darkness.

"I WASN'T SERIOUS!" Axel screamed. Suddenly the door on the porch opened, the light from inside the house lit up the backyard. Axel looked up in fear as a figure stood atop of the stairs, but it wasn't Zexion. It was a girl, she looked just about Axel's age with blonde hair that went down shoulder-length and two bangs that stuck up and stretched back, to portray the appearance of a bug almost. She had light blue eyes, and looked down at Axel indignantly, with a deep scowl. There was something about her that sparked an interest in axel, but he didn't know what. She came down the steps and stood before axel clad in blue sweatpants and a wooly pajama shirt with lighting bolts embroidered on it. "May I ask what you're doing laying in the driveway?" She asked, and crossed her arms with a scowl. "I dunno, why don't you come down here and find out?" Axel smiled evilly. The girl did not move.

"You know, I've been talking to you for five seconds and I can already tell you're a total perv. Get outta here before I call the cops." She ordered.

"How about you call me sometime? Then you'll know what it means to have a good time." The girl grunted and kicked axel in the stomach. Right then Zexion came outside and hopped down the steps, walking over in confusion. "What's going on here? Axel? What are you doing at my house?" Zexion looked at axel with the same scowl as the girl, both now like clones. "Uhhh….well I thought you're driveway looked pretty comfy, so I decided to take a nap, and here we all are." Axel smiled as he gestured to Zexion and the girl. "By the way…" Axel trailed off, his eyes brightened as he looked up at the girl, still unmoving as she still glared at him from her seemingly tall height. "What's your name, little lady?" Axel tried to sound as innocent as possible, and apparently it worked. "Larxene." She replied, giving Axel a suspicious look in her eyes, but then a little smile showed on her face. "Okay then Larxene, whaddya say we go out sometime?" Axel grinned up at Larxene, who put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes again at Axel. "I don't think so." Larxene shook her head as she rejected Axel, who now could finally stand up after his "accident."

"Well don't tell me you're interested in this panzy over here." Axel gestured to Zexion, who looked in surprise for a moment, but stood his ground.

"I think it's time for you to go Axel….NOW." Zexion was getting mad now, something the likes of which Axel has never seen.

"Awww I can't go just yet…"Axel replied, waling towards the two. "Not until I get a goodbye kiss from this girl right here." Axel's bright green eyes grew even brighter, now looking at Larxene, waiting for a reply. Larxene gave him an innocent smile and decided, "Okay, close your eyes…" Axel nodded, unable to believe his luck, and closed his eyes and waited to plant his lips on Larxene. Nothing happened, but just then Axel felt a throbbing pain in his nose and forehead. He fell back to the ground, rubbing his face from the agony.

"What the hell did you do whack me with a book?!" Axel demanded, his eyes still closed as he rubbed his head where a bump was beginning to form. He finally glanced up to see one of Zexion's giant 1800 page books in Larxene's hands.

"Now get out of here before you get a worse beating." Larxene remarked, her voice more stern than it has been.

"Geez…" Axel whined as he stood up, his forehead throbbing. "You just had to hit me?" Axel looked confused, but it soon changed to a look of confidence. "Alright I'll leave you two alone…" He winked at Larxene, who looked embarrassed as her face grew pink. Axel waved goodbye, and rushed into the dark night, tripping over trash cans in Zexion's driveway as he ran with his head still turned to them.


	2. Getting Acquainted

**(AN: Yay this story isn't totally dead! I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been rushing to get Organization's Halloween done XP)**

--At School--

Axel stumbled to his locker and mindlessly turned the knob around in aimless circles. Roxas turned to notice his friend completely out of it, and snapped in his face, causing him to jump and look around, blinking his eyes dumbly. Namine quietly giggled as Axel still looked completely dumbstruck, gazing up at the ceiling for apparent reason. Namine was Roxas's longtime girlfriend, and she was sometimes a bit too quiet at times. Axel finally snapped out of his trance and slammed his locker shut, which caused a few people to looked in their direction.

"So...who was that girl we saw yesterday?" Axel asked his friend, overly eager for an answer. Roxas looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Ohh right...you _left me to die."_ Axel shot Roxas a death glance, with though caused Namine to become temporarily uneasy.

"Okay, well she's kinda tall, has blond hair with two bang that stick out and curve back and look like bug antennas." Axel raised his hands over his head and formed them into what he thought was a good interpretation of bug antennas. Namine giggled at Axel's...."Axelness," and Roxas just sweat dropped and covered his face in his books he was carrying. Axel, Roxas and Namine were among some of the popular kids at Haven Heart High School, and Axel was the joker of the group, Roxas being the serious and Namine being the quiet one. Now, there is a difference between being funny and clumsy, and Demyx seemed to show that difference quite well. Demyx stoled down the hall, of course without his bag as usual, with the girls staring behind him as he passed by. Apparently most the girls, if not all of them-secretly crushed hugely on Demyx, despite his clumsiness. As he was walking down to his friends, he tripped over his untied shoelaces and thwacked his face off of an open locker, to which everyone of course found hilarious. He slid to the floor but quickly rose up, his face red, and acting as if the whole thing never happened. Finally he caught up to Axel&co, and Namine looked as if she was ready to explode with laughter, which wasn't common.

"Demyx!" Axel looked even more excited now.

"Who's that girl over there? Her name's Larxene right?" Axel pointed over to Larxene, who was at her locker stuffing books into her bag.

"Uhh...you just kinda answered that yourself.." Demyx looked up at Axel with a sheepish smile, only to be replied with a SLAP right across his little musician face.  
"No man, I mean _who_ is she? Like what is she like, her hobbies, that kind of stuff!"

"Well I don't know, I only know that people tend to stay away from her for whatever reason. If you wanna find out that bad, why don't you go ask her yourself?" And before Axel could reply, Demyx and Roxas had already tossed him over to her locker, and fell onto the floor and again was looking up at Larxene from the ground.

"What's with you and floors?" Larxene glanced down quickly at Axel, and looked back up to reopen her locker.

"I don't know, I like it down here...nice and comfy." He sighed as he patted the floor. Larxene actually giggled for a split second, then blushed pink and looked away hastily from Axel direction.

"_You set the hook Axel, now REEL-IT-IN." _He thought to himself, and got up finally and brushed himself off. He turned to see Demyx and Namine still watching, and Roxas was off by the bubbler tying his shoes, though his and almost everyone else's attention was struck to Axel and Larxene's conversation.

"So uhh...I was thinking about last night and...you think maybe that-" He was cut off by the slam of Larxene's locker shutting, revealing her stern face hiding behind it.

"I don't think so. Didn't we go over this?" She rolled her eyes and began to walk in the other direction.

"You better get to class..ummm..."

"The name's Axel. Remember that." Axel replied with a grin, and turned on his foot to see Demyx and Namine practically begging Axel to tell them what happened. Roxas didn't seem so excited.

"So you survived?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah I did. Almost got her too." Axel winked to couple of girls off in the distance to keep them from coming over into their conversation. It worked, and they turned in the other direction and walked away, arguing over who he winked to.

"So what happened?" Namine asked eagerly. "What'd you say to her?" But before Axel could answer, he was cut off by a voice.

"Shouldn't you kids be getting to class?" and they turned to see the principal overlooking them. Principle Xemnas was very tall, and had long silver hair that was neatly fanned around his suit. He looked down at them with his usual serious scowl. And Roxas came in to break the silence.

"Oh we were sir, just helping Demyx open his locker again." He gave Xemnas a sheepish smile, and he bought it.

"Well don't stay out for too long or you'll miss the bell, which should be ringing in about forty seconds..." He looked at his watch and then walked by them, heading for his office.

"Dude why do you gotta use that excuse every time?" Demyx punched Roxas in his shoulder, to which he barely felt.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Roxas said with a small smirk.

"I have biology with Ms. Ron, woohoo!" Demyx said as he happily leaped up the stairs, only to trip on the first one. "I meant to do that..." He groaned as he picked himself up and stumbled to the 3rd floor.

"C'mon Namine, we're off to History with Professor Saix!" Axel exclaimed and grabbed Namine hand and dragged her to the end of the hall and into their class.

--History with Professor Saix--

Axel slid into his seat in the back of the class and leisurely picked is feet up onto the desk. Namine quietly sank into her seat in the front of the class and pulled out her books and homework from her bag. All of the girls kept looking back to gaze at Axel leaning back in his seat. It seemed as if anything he did made him the center of attention, to all of the girls, at least. The chatter of the students turned to dead silence as Saix came into the room. Professor Saix was tall and intimidating, and is also the assistant principal of Haven Hart, and also takes care of the disciplinary issues. A usual punishment from him is an in-school suspension, and an office detention, so people behaved particularly in his class. Even Axel was more courteous in his class, tough he was still far from it.

"Alright, let's get class under way." Saix said with his usual monotone voice. "Take out your homework from last night on The Middle Ages." And the students began to shuffle through their backpacks and pulled out their work. Saix walked up and down the aisles, checking each paper carefully to see if anyone copied another paper or just blew off the assignment. "Namine, excellent work as usual." Saix smiled as he checked off Namine's work, and moved down the aisle until he was greeted by Axel's bare desk. "And Axel...where is your homework?" Saix crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes down at Axel. "Well it's a funny story really." Axel said with a big grin. "You see, I was working my brains out on this ingenious homework that only your brilliant mind could conjure up, when all of a sudden I was attacked-by thousands of miniature dwarfs! These things were vicious little monsters and they hung me on my ceiling and devoured my homework and-" Axel was cut off from his story by Saix's deep voice."That's enough, Axel. You could have just told me you didn't do it instead of making up some outrageous story from you head as usual. I'll let you off with a final warning. Next time you'll get a detention. Are we clear?"

"Yes Professor Saix..." Axel mumbled and slid down into his seat. "Good. And pick your feet up off of your desk." And with that, returned to his desk to begin class. The forty nine minute course dragged on, most of which Axel either daydreamed or slept through, which the professor noticed, but didn't bother with. Saix knew Axel too well; after all, he has been in his class for the past two years. And he knows all too well that Axel one does thing in all his classes-nothing. "Okay class, you homework for tonight is to study up for our chapter test on the Middle Ages next Tuesday, and have a nice weekend." Saix yelled over the screech of the 6th period bell as the students left his classroom. Axel caught up with Namine in the hell, who was again at her locker. "Well he was rather lenient today, wouldn't you agree?" Axel asked, and Namine smiled in return. "Well that's only because it's Friday-everyone's in a better mood on Fridays. I'll see you later, Axel." Namine replied, and headed off to the last class of the day. Axel sighed and pulled open his own locker, and fished around in piles of junk and papers until he found his science book and slammed his locker shut to see Larxene walk past him, her bag slung over her shoulder. Axel sighed for a minute and watched her go by, but shook out of his thoughts and caught up to her.

"Hey." Axel said cheerfully.

"Hi there." Larxene replied to him and began to walk faster.

"Did you remember my name?" Axel asked, trying to start a conversation going with Larxene, which wasn't going so well.

"No I didn't, and I don't care." She replied to him with a clod stare and stopped.

"Well I'll refresh your memory then. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said with another big grin. She just rolled her eyes and moved on downstairs, and Axel followed.

"Can you give me a straight answer for once?" Axel joked.

"I don't think I could." Larxene replied, and stopped on the stairs. "Look, I have a class to get to. Don't follow me there Axel." And Larxene again turned around and headed into the hall. The bell rang, and Axel was late for class. But he just stood there, lost in his thoughts. _"She remembered my name...wait till Roxas hears about this!"_

**(AN: WHEW, that took forever...hope you're liking it so far, I'll start working on it again when I finish Organization's Halloween;henceforth known as OH :D)**


	3. Suspicious Actions

**(AN: Whew, sorry it's been so long since I've updated X__X Had to finish all those other stories, y'know. That and I just wanted to take a quick breather from writing. XP)**

"You're serious?" Roxas said with a non caring look wiped on his face.

"Yep." Axel replied with a smile, stretching back in his chair. "She remembered my name Friday. I'm so in." Though it was Monday, Axel was in a particularly good mood. But he was alone there, for everyone else seemed to be having a bad day, because well, Mondays suck. Zexion usually just sat in the back and read his new history book that he bought from the library. That guy was a total bookworm. Once last year Axel and Demyx tried picking open his locker to stuff in a bunch of dead lizards in it, and about eight or nine books flooded out and attacked Demyx. Plus, the guy just always has a book in his hand everywhere he went-even in gym class. Once he actually played basketball and tried to read at the same time. He would actually be pretty good at it, if he didn't have his nose stuck in the book during the time. "Hey, watch this." Axel giggled to Roxas, who was finishing up some late math work he forgot to do over the weekend. Roxas looked back with is usual blank face as Axel tiptoed by the rows of day day dreaming students to the back of the room to where Zexion sat. He didn't notice Axel leaning over him, because he had his face buried inside of the pages of his new history book he seemed to enjoy.

"HEY ZEXY WHATCHA READIN'?!" Axel yelled practically at the top of his lungs, not only startling Zexion, but the rest of the class as well. Some passing students peered their heads in for a moment to see what the yelling was about. Zexion leaped out of his chair and juggled his book desperately in the air, only for it to crash to the floor.

"AXEL!" Zexion growled and glared at the red-head a menacing look, and took off his reading glasses. "Hey, hey, easy buddy, just wanted to know what you were reading. No need to get all touchy, jeez." Axel said calmly,and walked back to his chair, slapping some of his other friends high fives along the way. When Roxas looked up at the teacher, she didn't even seem to care, or notice for that matter. It was Mrs. Kelly, after all; she was ancient. She's so old that she's half deaf, and has a hearing aid in her right ear. During their freshman year, a few kids from the Varsity football team stole her hearing aid and blamed it on Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. At this time, Axel and Roxas didn't even know Demyx, but they got to know each other rather well in their two weeks of detention together. Axel and Roxas had their first period with each other in Wood shop with Mrs. O' Brian. Axel did unusually well in her class. He fails just about all of his other classes besides this one. Demyx thinks it's some kind of evil conspiracy, seeing that everyone else fails that class; even Naminé had to take a C in that class for one semester, so she dropped out and took up a study period instead. So Axel started to doze off just before the homeroom bell rang, and off to class they went.

--Wood shop--

Today Mrs. O' Brian's class, the class was directed to make a birdhouse for about the 7,000th time. Axel excelled at this. He would be the first one done, working swiftly and hastily. Roxas would always struggle, and seeing how "nice" Axel is, he would tend to give him a hand every once in a while. Mrs. O' Brian would come to Axel's desk and give him a "well done Axel, as usual." and and the usual A he got almost every class. And Roxas had to settle for his usual, "better luck next time, Roxas." and the usual C- he got every class.

--Skipping to 4th Period--

Axel completely blew off class from 2nd all the way to 4th period. He would just hang out in the halls all the time, and students would notice, but no one would ever tell a teacher about it, because no one wants to be labeled as a snitch. So between 3rd and 4th period, Axel saw Larxene coming out of biology, and she looked pretty pissed. He thought to himself whether or not to go talk to her, but his thinking ceased when he saw Zexion catch up to her first. Larxene's angry and moody disposition was completely obliterated and replaced with joy and giddiness. She looked very happy to see Zexion, and they both hugged for a second. Axel could only just stare in disbelief at what was happening. _"What the hell does Zexy have that I don't?!" _He thought to himself, still watching carefully what was going on. They started talking, and they both walked away together up the stairs. Axel decided to follow them and find out more about what they were doing. He noticed that Zexion had 2 books in his hand and carrying his reading glasses. He handed Larxene one of the books, and she seemed even happier than before. She gave Zexion a big hug before going to class. Axel ran up to Zexion before he could escape into his classroom. "Hey, Zex, what was that all about?" Axel asked, and Zexion jumped in fear at the sound of Axel's voice. "Wh-what do you want?" Zexion asked, his voice cracking. "Well I just wanted to know what you were talking to Larxene about."

"None of you business, that's what!" Zexion said angrily, and stormed into his classroom. It seemed that he didn't want to talk to Axel at all after this morning.

--5th Period Gym Class(:D)--

This class had the whole nine yards. Because he not only had Roxas, Demyx, and Naminé in gym, he also had Zexion and Larxene too, THIS was his favorite class. Today, they were playing ultimate frisbee out in the enormous soccer fields behind the school. Naminé was really good at ultimate frisbee, and team captains argued with each other over who would get first pick, or basically Naminé. Though Demyx and Zexion were not the most athletic students, ultimate frisbee was a sport that took little or no athletic skill.

"I wanna be on Larxene's team." Axel said with a grin to Demyx as he put on a blue pinnie over his shirt.

"Why does that completely not surprise me?" Demyx said with a smile and shook his head.

"Well if you want to be on her team so bad, go ask the teacher. Axel looked up with almost a frightened look at the teacher. Mr. Talbot was very muscular, and coach of the football and basketball team. It didn't seem as if he would really care about what Axel wanted. So when Axel feebly trudged over to the teacher's direction, he noticed just how giant Mr. Talbot really was. To him, Axel was a miniature twig, and looked like he wanted to snap Axel in half and use him as a tooth pick.

"Hey uhh...Mr. Talbot, can you do me a favor?" Axel asked sheepishly.

"What is it?" Mr. Talbot asked, some concern actually in his look.

"I was wondering, well, if you could put me on Larxene's team--"

"Say no more." Mr. Talbot put a hand up to stop Axel from talking. He leaned down to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking. But sure, why the hell not, I know what it's like to be a kid. Sure, I'll put you on her team. You just gotta make sure you get yourself the balls to talk to her, though. Got it?" The teacher nodded to Axel, and he nodded back in return. "Well that was easy." Axel said with a confidant smirk to Demyx.

So now the teams were picked: red vs blue. Larxene, Axel, and Naminé on blue, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion on red. Ultimate frisbee was kind of like football; you had to get the frisbee to the opposing team's zone. But you can't run with it, only pass, and play to 11 points. So as soon as the game started, Axel quickly ran over to Larxene.

"Hey Larxene!" Axel said with a grin.

"Axel, nows not the time to talk." Larxene returned, not looking in his direction.

"Nows the perfect time to talk!" Axel yelled, trying to bring his voice over the yells from other students to each other about their strategy. Axel's team was already winning, thanks to Naminé.

"Fine, then what's on your mind?" Larxene finally turned to him, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well I wanted to know what was up with you and Zexion." Axel said, looking back at the field to see Demyx trip over himself trying to dive for the frisbee.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Larxene said with a scowl.

"But why would you hang out with a wimp like Zexy anyway? He can't even defend himself."

"Why should it matter if he isn't the most popular kid? He's nowhere near a big of a jerk as you are." Axel turned his head from her to think. That one hurt Axel like a low blow. Finally he turned back to her ready to say something again. But before he could get his words out, he turned to see Demyx flailing his arms wildly at Axel, trying to shout something from across the field.

"Caught down from the dead? What???" Axel yelled back to him.

"No, I think he means, "Watch out for your head." Larxene pointed out as the frisbee came as if out of nowhere and whacked Axel right square in the head.

--Nurse's Office--

"You okay, Axel?" A voice called out form the dark. Axel sat up, his eyes still closed. He felt a throbbing pain in his head, like someone just whack him in the face with a hammer.

"Oh my head...what happened?" Axel said, still rubbing his forehead. He looked p to see Roxas, Demyx and Larxene in the infirmary along with the nurse.

"A frisbee whacked you square in the head." Larxene said and rolled her eyes. "Hard to believe you fainted from that. Although on your way down you did hit your head on a rock too, so that probably just made it worse." Axel looked at Larxene, then back at the nurse. "Demyx and I had to carry you all the way back to the school." Roxas said with a smile. "You weigh a ton!" Demyx said, rubbing his arms. "I think I pulled something carrying you."

"And you called Zexion a wimp?" Larxene said and gestured over to Demyx.

"Ughh..what period is it?" Axel said, feeling the gauze that was wrapped around his wound.

"Seventh. And you got a pretty bad cut on your head from that rock. I wouldn't come to school for a few days until that can heal." The nurse, said and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Here, give this to the main office. They'll let you call your house so you can get a rise home. And feel better, okay?" The nurse lectured, and Axel nodded. When they were all leaving the nurse's office, Axel looked at Larxene with a smile. "Ohhh the pain...my head hurts so much...hold me?" Axel said innocently with his arms open, and Larxene just smiled and walked away.

"Oh hey!" Axel called to her while she was walking back to the 2nd floor stairs.

"I might have bumped my head pretty hard and barely remember half of fifth period, but I did remember what we were talking about, and I won't rest until I get my answer!" Axel shook his fists in the air with a triumphant look on his face. Larxene looked at him for a second, and hurriedly jumped up the stairs.

"Nice going Axel, you know how to make girls run away." Demyx said with a laugh. Axel turned to see Demyx trip a book bag left on the floor outside of Mrs. Schneider's math class. Axel and Roxas peered inside to see that Zexion was in that class, intensely taking notes on the lesson.

"What a nerd." Axel said aloud, and darted away from the door as Zexion looked up from his work suspiciously. Fortunate for Axel, he didn't see him.

"Don't ever think aloud again, Axel." Roxas warned.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Demyx waved to Axel and Roxas, who ran over to see what Demyx had. Apparently the book bag he tripped over was none other than Zexion's and in it was all of his favorite books to read. But one book caught Axel's interest as he pulled it out.

"Oh man! It's his Journal!" Axel said with excitement, and hastily opened up the book and skimmed through the pages. Before he could read anything, Roxas snatched it out of his hands and out it back in the bag. "I don't think we should be doing this. We've bothered him enough."Roxas scolded Axel, but was completely ignored. "I'm taking it anyway." Axel said defiantly like a small child and picked out the journal from the bag and slid it in his backpack. "I will fins out what he's doing with Larxene, and his journal will probably tell me." Axel said to Roxas and put on his puppy dog face. "Fine." Roxas finally sighed. "But leave me out of it. I don't want him to hate me more than he already does." Right after Roxas finished talking, Axel quickly opened up the journal and began reading from a random page, and started laughing out of nowhere.

"It says here he actually **looks forward** to reading assignments! And he has some stuffed monkey he reads to on weeknights! Named Ted! What a loser!" Axel started laughing at his own jokes, reading more and more as he made his way down to the office.

"He's so screwed." Demyx said, shaking his head to Roxas.

"Yep." He said in agreement.

"**Totally **screwed."

**(AN: Okay, this one took me like, a day and a half to write, to sorry if it's a bit quick for you . But I wanted to get my mind lowing before school started up again(which is tomorrow by the way, sucks for me DX) And I'll be sure not to leave this story dangling for two months like I did before with it, though I might not have as much free time on my hands anymore, so don't kill me if I don't have a new chapter in the next two weeks X_X)**


	4. Nose to Nose

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy the next chapter =]**

--Demyx's House--

"You're **joking, **right?!" Demyx asked, still reeling in shock from what Roxas had just told him.

"Yeah..." Roxas said sheepishly, and stretched his arms behind his back.

"Dude, thats hardcore! Second base?" Demyx still appeared amazed ten minutes into the conversation.

"Yeah, great...just don't tell Axel."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he'll just tease Naminé about it." Roxas sighed.

"True..." Demyx said, strumming a few chords on his acoustic guitar. Normally he would be playing his large, blue sitar, but he broke all of the strings the night before.

"But Axel has ways of finding these kinds of things out. Not to worry though Roxas, your secret is safe with me."

"And besides," Roxas laughed. "He'll be too busy bugging Zexion about his diary. He told me it's basically the only thing he does; he just reads that thing all day."

"And knowing Larxene," Demyx implied, "If she finds out, Axel will probably won't come to school for a while... y'know, because of all the broken bones he'll have." and Roxas cracked up laughing, probably imagining Larxene beating the crap out of Axel.

--Skip to Friday--

**(If any of you don't know, advisory is homeroom. Thats what we call it where I live.)**

Axel kept a low profile about Zexion's diary, which came as a surprise to Demyx and Roxas after their discussion Tuesday night. Zexion, Wednesday morning, seemed to immediately notice his diary was out of place. Axel would read it in all of the classes he didn't have Zexion with, while during advisory period Zexy would be running frantically from class to class, tearing rooms and lockers apart in search of his lost journal. Axel was in advisory sleeping as usual. Roxas, sitting next to him, peered in Axel's backpack to see a thick, hard covered book in his bag. He assumed it was Zexion's lost journal. Obviously, Zexion wasn't in advisory yet. He was still rampaging through the halls, searching for his diary. He's been at it the whole week since Wednesday, which the the first day he realized it was gone.

"Have you seen Zexy at all today?" Roxas asked, nudging Axel with a book. Axel just groaned and pulled out his earphones and dropped his iPod into his bag.

"Dude come on, I was having the best dream." Axel said, rubbing his eyes. "Me and that Larxene girl were covered in chocolate and--"

"Yeah, I don't need to know. Now answer the damn question." Roxas barked.

"Nope." Axel shrugged. "Haven't seen him all day. Probably still running around looking for it."

"Yeah, real funny." Roxas said, narrowing his eyes at Axel. "Now when are you going to give that thing back to him? You can;t hide it forever."

"Yeah yeah, when I'm done with it, don't worry." Axel put a hand up to Roxas to stop him from talking again, and dozed off for the rest of homeroom.

"**WHERE IS IT?!" **a shrill voice echoed through the halls, slamming doors and lockers alike. People watched in astonishment and fear as a ballistic Zexion bombed through the hallways, bashing virtually everything in his path. Larxene noticed Zexion's anger, and pulled him over to talk some sense into him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispered. "You've been like this the whole week and you haven't done so much as even look at me! Now you're not moving until I know whats going on this instant!" Larxene stared Zexion down for a few moments, until he finally relaxed and let out a defeated sigh.

"My journal.." Zexion sobbed. "It's GONE."

"Well umm...I'm sure it'll turn up soon Zexy."

"You haven't seen it anywhere have you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"It's so weird..." Zexion seemed to be calmed down and put his hands on his sides. "I looked in my bag after school and it was just..gone, as if someone stole it right out of thin air..."

Larxene eyes widened when he said "stole it right out of thin air,"

"I have to go Zexy." She said hastily.

"But we don't have class five minutes! You're gonna be late!" He called to her, but she didn't answer as she rushed down the hall.

--Prof. Saix in History--

Today, there was no Professor Saix in history class today. Today, they had a substitute, if you can even call it that. Prof. Xigbar was possibly the most laid-back, non caring teacher you will ever lay eyes upon. Normally he's a chemistry teacher; he shows kids how to mess with green acidic thing and bluish purpley sugar and make them blow up.

"'Kay dudes, just uhh....do whatever you want, I don't really care." he said casually. Really one of the only reasons he still had a job here was because him and the principal, Xemnas, were half brothers. Normally Saix can't stand Xigbar, but he was the only one available for the substitution.

"Naminé." Axel whispered across the room. She didn't hear him. "Oh wait, Xigbar's here. I can do whatever the hell I want." Axel said to himself jauntily, and got up from his seat with nothing but a glance up from Xigbar, who had head phones in and feet up on the desk. Naminé was so content with her work that she didn't even seem to notice Axel hovering over her like a hungry vulture.

"NAMINE." Axel bellowed, and Naminé jumped as if Axel caught her doing something reprehensible.

"Who—Axel?!" Naminé's voice squeaked as she spoke, and she slipped her notebook into her bag, like she was doing something she didn't want Axel to see. "Wh—what is it?" she asked, her face turning red.

"I jus' wanted to see what you were up to is all." Axel said, a devilish smirk forming across his face.

"Well y-you can't, so go away!" Naminé pleaded, but Axel didn't budge.

"Well is it anything important?"

"No."

"Well then how come I can't see it if it isn't important?" Axel asked with a malicious gleam in his eye.

"Well I uhh...you, well uh..." The more Naminé stuttered the redder she got. So then as Naminé had her guard down, Axel swiftly snatched away her bag and ripped out the paper that she had been scribbling on:

_Not tonight Roxy, I got a ton of homework to do. I had fun with you Monday night...I never thought you'd talk me into second base so easily. Maybe I can go over to your house tomorrow, I don't have any plans as of right now. See you later Roxy 3_

_~ Naminé_

Axel lowered the paper from his eyes with his face completely red, his eyes twitching. Naminé lay motionlessly on her desk with her head buried in her arms, waiting for Axel to burst out laughing. But Axel did not move, just stood there holding the paper, and was beginning to attract attention. Axel finally snapped out of his trance and put the paper back on Naminé's desk.

"Not too bad there, Naminé. I can almost say I'm proud of you." Axel said with his casual go-lucky smile. Naminé lifted her head from her desk, still burning red. He gave her a pat on the head and returned to his desk for his daily nap.

--Gym--

Today in gym, Mr. Talbot told the students that they would be lifting weights. There were several stations set up around the gym, and each person lifting the weights had to have a spot with them, namely the weak and nonathletic kids. So Demyx spotted Roxas, Zexion spotted Lexaeus for some odd reason, and Larxene chose to spot Axel.

"So what's with you wanting to spot me?" Axel said jauntily. "You wanna see me show off my sexy muscles?"

"Not exactly." Larxene retorted. Axel got down and began lifting the weights, Larxene unenthusiastically keeping one hand on it to "spot" him.

"Alright enough with this bullshit." Larxene growled. "Tell me why you took it."

"Took what?" Axel asked innocently. Larxene rolled her eyes and scowled at Axel, putt one hand on her hip.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you just take Zexion's journal just to be an ass or to piss me off?"

"Well I would consider it to be more a diary really." Axel snickered, but his ;aughter ceased when Larxene smacked him upside the head.

"I'm not joking around Axel!" she threatened. "Give it to me right now."

"Depends, where do you want it?" Axel cracked again, and his wise-ass remark was rewarded with a hard slap across the face from the pissed off blonde. Roxas stopped in the middle of a bench press to look over, causing Demyx to crash down from the excess weight of the weights.

"You're a pig you know that?" Larxene said coldly. "Give me Zexion's diary before I maul you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Axel wittily replied.

"What's going on over here?" said a stern, echoing voice from behind Axel. It was Mr. Talbot, looming over Axel with his arms crossed. "I don't see much getting done here."

"Oh we're doing fine over here, Mr. Tablot!" Axel said with a false smile.

"It's **Talbot**." he corrected, and with a small grumble, he walked back to check on other students.

"I swear Axel, if you don't give me that diary..." Larxene's hands balled up into fists, but Axel didn't seem alarmed.

"You'll what, send that kid to kick my ass?" Axel replied, and gestured over to Zexion. Lexaeus, who was not only the captain of the football and wrestling teams, was an absolute beast. He easily benched 280, with little to no help of the feeble Zexion, who flew up and down as the monstrous Lexaeus pushed up and down with the weights.

"That kid can't even take care of himself. I mean really, he was stupid enough to let someone like me snatch his most important book."

"Alright, no more Ms. Nice Bitch!" Larxene yelled and pushed the weights down on Axel's chest, causing him to be unable to breathe. "Give it to me! Right now!" Larxene demanded, but Axel remained fearless.

"Or what?" he managed to mumble confidently. He rolled his eyes over to see Mr. Talbot was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper, unable to see what was going on.

"Gimme the damn book Axel!" Larxene's temper raised as she pushed harder on the weights. Finally as Axel's face began to turn blue, he muttered out, "Okay okay! Let go of the weights!"

Satisfied, Larxene dropped the weight. Axel shot up , gasping for breath as if he had been held under water for a long time. "It's....in my...backpack...." Axel sighed, still breathing heavily. Larxene walked over to where everyone dropped their backpacks and fumbled around and found Axel's. She opened it up, and of course, Zexion's diary was now in her hands. Zexion didn't notice what was going on because he was still being tossed around by Lexaeus.

"Damn, you're persuasive...I like that." Axel said with his evil gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Larxene scoffed, and the bell rang just in time.

Axel changed back into his regular clothes and went out into the hall to meet up with Demyx and Roxas.

"What the hell were you doing that whole time?" Roxas asked as they made their way through the hall.

"We were doing....exercises." Axel replied.

"It looks to me like you got your ass handed to you by Larxene." Roxas laughed, and Demyx and Roxas looked at each other in surprise.

"What was she killing you about?" Demyx asked, now actually interested in the conversation.

"She found out I took Zexy's diary." Axel mumbled. Demys and Roxas looked at each other in shock, remembering their conversation from Tuesday night.

"And..she took it?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." Axel replied quietly.

"So where are your broken bones?" Demyx said, a sound of disappointment in his tone.

"Luckily, I'm still in one piece." Axel laughed.

"Oh hey, do you guys wanna come over to my house tomorrow? My parents aren't gonna be home, so we can do whatever the hell we want."

"Sure." Axel shrugged.

"I don't think I can." Roxas sighed.

"Well why not?" Demyx asked.

"I'm going over Naminé's tomorrow."

Axel's attention drew straight to Roxas when he said that, and Roxas looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Roxas ordered as Axel's face started redding up and he was giggling, trying to hold back the mass hysteria he had just created.

"Oh.....oh nothing. Nothing at all." Axel let out finally. "You just go over Naminé's tomorrow, I'll keep Demyx company." And with that, Roxas headed outside to catch the bus.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked, clueless.

"Well...I found this little note Naminé wrote to Roxas in history..." Axel snickered again. "And aparently Naminé isn't the good little girl she seems to be with Roxas." Demyx finally understood the conversation.

"Ohhhh..." Demyx said in awe.

"I never doubted her." Axel said, stretching his arms out. "They all turn eventually if you've been hanging out with me for so long."

"Yeah." Demyx laughed, closing his locker. "I remember my first time. And you were the one that set it up."

"Yeah...good times..." Axel reminisced in his memories, that is until a small boy with long blue hair brushed by Axel, knocking out all of the books in his hands.

"What the hell-" Axel jumped out of his memories. "Dammit Zexy." Axel looked back, nodding his head and started to pick up his books from the floor.

"He seems in a god mood." Demyx stated sarcastically.

"When is he ever not?" Axel joined Demyx in the sarcasm.

Everyone who didn't take the bus was out of the school now, walking down the sidewalk with their friends, most who were behind Axel and Demyx staring in front of them. Meanwhile, Larxene was walking in the back of the crowd, with Zexion. As Demyx was rambling on nonchalantly about the difference between acoustic guitars and electric guitars, Axel poked his head back to see what they were doing, though he couldn't hear them.

"You know Larxene, you really didn't have to do that for me today." Zexion said to her thankfully.

"Well I didn't know whether or not you'd handle it yourself, seeing as you waited the whole week." Larxene replied. Zexion stepped back a bit, and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, you wanna come over to place today? I don't have anything to do." Axel saw the friendly gesture Zexion made, and narrowed his eyes in envy at the boy.

"Sure, I guess." Larxene smiled, then the two waved each other goodbye as Zexion was picked up in a car, probably his mom.

"That lucky little emo." Axel growled to himself, though Demyx and a few other girls could hear him.

"Huh?" Demyx asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Zexy." Axel grumbled. "He's damn lucky."

"Well why?" Roxas turned his head, and now stopped walking as well.

"Because Larxene doesn't think he's a total asshat." Axel pouted as he watched Larxene, who was walking with some of her other friends.

"Honestly what do you see in her?" Roxas asked him finally, unable to find an answer in Axel's distant expression.

"Yeah, I mean, she's just a bitch." Demyx sneered, and Axel returned a death glare that ceased Demyx from any further comments.

"And thats a bad thing why?" Axel retorted, eyebrow raised. When Demyx didn't give an answer, he turned his attention back to Larxene.

"I could tame her." He said, as if he was referring to Larxene as a wild animal. "She just doesn't know me."

"Who doesn't know you?" Roxas blurted out. "Axel, you're a player. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl the dates first of all, and second, she's not your type."

"What do you mean she's not my type?" Axel defended, and crossed his arms. Earning the attention of some other girls, he looked away to lose it.

"Well you're popular, everyone likes, you, guys want to be in your pants and guys want to be you." Roxas explained.

"Yeah, and Larxene's the complete opposite of what he just said."

"Well I don't care if she isn't my 'type' as you say she is." Axel snapped back, but randomly changed the subject. "So Demyx, when do you want me to come over to your house?"

Demyx eased up a bit at the more friendly change to Axel's tone. "Five thirty around there. Thats when my parents leave."

"Well you guys have fun with that." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas, why don't you bring Naminé to my house?" Demyx asked, and then Axel began to turn red and laugh again.

"What the hell is so funny about that?!" Roxas demanded when Axel started walking again.

Roxas asked him over and over, but would be replied with nothing but Axel's hysteria at the moment.

"Let me just ask you one question Roxas.: Axel asked and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"How was Monday night?"

There was pure silence for only a mere two seconds. When Roxas's face turned rose red, Axel could barely hold it in any longer. He had to sit down to nearly hold back the laughter he had and prevent making a scene.  
"Demyx!" he ordered. "Cmon-- let's get to your house before I bust my gut, 'cause if I look at Roxas's face one more time I'm not gonna be able to breathe!" So Demyx waved a sheepish goodbye to the dumbstruck Roxas, who simply nodded before he got in a blue van--Naminé's car.

"Don't look back Axel, don't look back." Demyx said repeatedly as they were turning the corner. Unfortunately, once Roxas got into the car, they turned and went down the street Axel and Demyx were going down, with Roxas on the passenger side that he could see right out the window Axel's taunts and laughter.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OH MY GOD. O.O" That took me like, a week and a half to do. It's been a while since I've updated because of damn school, sorry. =/ Oh and I've come up with a new policy:**

**If I get no reviews for stories, I'm going to stop writing them. Now I'm not saying every time you read this you have to write a review or anything, and I'm not trying to be an ass, but reviews show me that people are reading my the story. If no one is reading the story, why should I continue to write it? But still even one review is enough. Even if its negative, as long as it involves some critique on how I could improve; in fact, thats what I'm looking for. So again, not trying to make anyone uncomfortable or anything if I am, but if I don't get any reviews, then how do I know people are reading? O.o**

**AND....**

**Yes I know you people love to listen to me rant XD But I need to take a "survey" of sort to find out what kind of story I should write next:**

**A) Demyx/Larxene**

**B) Demyx/Kairi**

**C) Sora/ Kairi**

**D) Roxas/Naminé**

**E) Riku/Naminé**

**F) Sora/Naminé**

**G) Zexion/Larxene**

**H) None (Just write something dammit)**

**No yaoi please. And should you write a review, please pick ONE that you would like to see my write about next. Thankyuh =]**


	5. The Yellow Man

**OMG!!! I'M ALIVE!! What's it been, about 3 months now? X__X K I'm gonna be toally honest here:**

**'Kay, after I sent out the newest chapter in February I planned to take about a month off. But, March 16, the track season started so I got caught up in that. Plus seeing as I'm in an honors English class my teacher decided it would be a great idea to give us 2 essays and 5 PROJECTS...straight. Like this is the first week since the beginning of March that I haven't had a project due in two days. Plus, I only have a few days of track left, four exactly, so I'll start getting back into writing. So, (if you guys even remember XD) I chose to do a Kaimyx and Larmyx after I do a little more with this. Oh and May 30 is my birthday, turning 15, so wish me a happy birthday or ima come to your house and kill you in your sleep D**

"The entire city was now ripe with darkness. She was totally out of breath from running so much. She saw no sign of her pursuer as she looked behind her, only to see that they had not followed her into the alleyway. So then just as she was letting out a sigh of relief, she heard that oh so familiar blood curling howl that pierced her ears each time she heard it. Her eyes opened up in distraught, backup up into the alley even more, getting darker and darker. She backed up until she tripped over her steps and fell to the ground. Suddenly, the howl ceased. There was a somber pause of silence, that is, until she turned around to meet the eyes of her pursuer. Glowing with lust, those green, sharp eyes whirled around in their sockets as the towering monster howled in valiance. The woman backed up on the ground, her hand splashed in dirty puddles of rainwater desperately, groping around the dark for something to fight back with. The ominous lurker slowly lumbered toward the helpless woman, growling with pleasure. The woman, now desperate for any sign of hope, was backed into a corner like some kind of wild animal. The beast's let out one more howl before the woman shrieked in horror and then finally—OWW MAN!" Demyx leaped up in the air when he felt a sudden pinch on the top of his head.

"Demyx, thats enough! I'm scared already as it is!" A girl sitting by the fire barked, causing Demyx to flinch again for fear of being hit. This young girl was Axel's sister, Rose, but her friends call her by her middle name, Melanie. She stared at Demyx with her clear hazel eyes, mesmorizing him through the fire. Axel had to snap his fingers in front of Demyx's face to get him to stop looking over. Now, the origianl plan was to spend Satuday night over Demyx's house, but his parents actually had a change of plans and decided to stay home, so then Demyx came over Axel's house and made a fire in his backyard.

"Well then Melanie, why are we still sitting here telling stories?"Demyx joked.

"I was trying to tell you guys to stop, but Axel just covered my mouth!" Melanie said, glaring now over to her brother.

"Hey hey hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one telling the stories here." Axel pointed out.

"Well then..." Demyx said shakily. "Hey Axel, have you told your sister about your new girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Melanie squealed, now more into the conversation.

"She isn't my girlfriend.." Axel said, stretching out his arms. "She's just this girl at school I kinda like."

"'kinda?'" Demyx laughed. "Dude, you're totally obsessed with her. You can't stop talking about her for five seconds." Melanie went to a private all girls school, whereas Demyx and Axel went to the town public school, so she doesn't quite know much of Axel's friends besides Demyx, Roxas, and Naminé.

"Is she pretty?" Melanie asked, leaning over the fire.

"Well, yeah, of course she is."

"No she isn't." Demyx remarked. Seeing as Axel couldn't hit him because he was on the other side of the fire, he threw a rock at his knee.

"Why does everybody pick on the defensless guy?" Demyx complained, massaging his leg.

"Is she nice to you guys?" Melanie inquired to Axel.

"Well...she's err..." Axel couldn't quite find the right words to say.

"Pfft! Anything but!" Demyx said with a jaunty grin.

"Will you **shut up?**" Axel retorted, gritting his teeth. Demyx yielded, and Axel continued the conversation.

"What's her name?" Melanie questioned, brushing back her shiny brown hair.

"Larxene." Axel replied, then looked to Demyx to ensure that he doesn't put in his two cents.

"That's a pretty name." Melanie chimed. "Why don't you have her over sometime?"

"Eh, I wouldn't say she'd be very interested in doing that."

"How come?"

"She's probably too busy beating someone up to be bothered!" Demyx blurted out for the final time. This time Axel turned vicious and tackled Demyx to the ground, biting his arms and slapping him in the face, Demyx unable to hold in his laughter. Axel's phone began to ring, and Melanie noticed that Axel seemed to care more about massacreing Demyx than answering it. So Melanie answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hello, Roxas, it's Melanie."

….......

"You and Naminé are coming over? Okay, great! Alright I'll tell Axel."

….................................

"That too? You sure?"

…..

"Well okay. See you later Roxy!" Melanie closed the phone.

"Axel!" She said as she kicked him off of Demyx, who was still howling in myrth.

"Roxas just called. He said he and Naminé are coming over, and he told me to tell you some sketchy car was following him around so Naminé got scared and then thats why theyre coming over so dont be surprised if that car comes around."

"Huh?" Demyx said, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing too hard.

"Roxas and Naminé are coming over." Axel intervened, wiping off his pants. "Did he say why this car was following them around?"

"Nope." Melanie replied. "But they should be here in about 15 minutes. Lets just wait out here until they show up."

"Hey! I got a good way to pass the time! Let's sing songs!" Demyx chimed.

"Demyx, you're weird." Melanie smiled.

--Roxas & Naminé--

"Naminé! We're gonna be fine! We're almost at Axel's house."

"But Roxas..we've been it everywhere..."

"We're gonna be fine. Promise."

Many cars passed them by, but none looked like the cars they've been seeing around. They got to the top of Axel's street, the first in his neighborhood. His house is all the way down at the bottom, when Naminé thought she heard the revving of an engine.

"Naminé! It's nothing! Just the trees in the wind, is all."

They passed Riku's and Zexion's houses, noticing the lights were off and the cars were gone.

"Axel's house just has to be on the bottom..." Roxas muttered to himself, making sure Naminé didn't hear him.

"Hey, there it is!" Naminé said, relieved. Roxas looked over to see a large smoke emitting from the back of Axel's house, and the lighs were on inside.

Axel, now inside, heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be them." He said to himself, approaching the door. But when he opened the door, no one was there. Axel peered outside.

"AHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Come on! Don't do that! Especially after you told us about that car man! Almost gave me a heart attack! Where's Naminé?"

"On the side. Come on out Naminé." And Naminé came out of the shadows as soon as Roxas requested so.

--Inside Axel's--

Roxas and Naminé explained to Axel and Melanie what has happened recently over the night. Demyx melted down on the couch listening to Axel's CD's.

"It was just circling around our street for like an hour." Roxas said, twirling his hand around in a circular motion. Axel followed his entrancing motion until it stopped.

"Then, Roxas went out to take out the trash for me." Naminé added, "And..."

"And what?"

"The car stopped in front of my house and revved the engine...at Roxas."

"So then I dropped the bag down and went back into the house, and the car left. Naminé was worried, so I suggested we come over here. But you guys weren't answering your home phone, I guess maybe because you were all outside."

"So the whole we've been making our way up here, that same pickup would circle our streets, stop near us, and turn back."

"And it would just slowly follow us all the way up here, then do the same thing."

Melanie and Axel both had the same look of confusion smacked across their faces. The two siblings almost looked like twins: they both had a triangular birthmark pointing down under their eyes. Melanie's eyes were a tiny bit dakrer green than Axel's,but didn't have Axel's fire red hair; she was a brunette. Axel was the only one in his family with that trait. Naminé looked past the two for a moment to catch up with Demyx.

"Hey Demyx, did you get all that?" Naminé called. She clearly noticed he had headphones on and went over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Demyx looked up from his relaxed state of mind.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"What happened?"

Roxas smacked his forehead and rubbed his temples together, sighing deeply. "Demyx, Axel will tell you later.

"Melanie, your phone's ringing." Naminé pointed out, seeing the little light of her cell phone just barely touching the inside of her jeans pocket.

"Oh, thanks." Melanie smiled, and picked it up.

"Yello?"

….......

"Who's this?"

…..

"How'd you get my number?"

….............

"I dont know. What makes me think I'll tell you? First tell me who I am speaking to."

….......

"Very funny. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye."

…..

For a few moments after Melanie hung up, there was a dead silence that had fallen over the living room.

"Mel, who was that?" Roxas asked, his voice cracking.

"Dunno. Some weirdo." she shrugged.

"..Wh-what did he say?"

"He asked me if Roxas had Naminé with her."

"What did he sound like?

"An...old guy...." Melanie replied, biting her lower lip.

"Roxas, I'm scared!" Naminé cried, pulling Roxas over to her.

"Hey, Dem, come with me to put out that fire."Axel said calmy, getting up from the chair he was lounging in.

"Sure." Demyx agreed, and rose from his spot. Everyone watched them open the slide door and into the moonlit porch, walking down the stairs as if they were walking to their own demise.

"Dude, that was mad creepy. Do you think they know that Roxas and Naminé are over here?"

"I sure hope not." Axel sighed, poking the fire with a stick, causing to jump out like a wild animal wanting to take in the stick like a lion would its prey.

"Be pretty god damn creepy if we saw...that car...around..." Axel's eyes got distant again, looking into the night.

"What're you looking at?" Demyx asked, then looked to where Axel was.

There was a car stationed out in the middle of the street, in front of Axel's house.

Axel quickly put out the fire and rushed inside, locking the door as soon as Demyx jumped in.

"What's wrong?" Naminé's voice was shaking wildy now, and Axel could easily sense the fear inside of it. Not wanting to scare her, he lavishly replied, "Raccoon. It was outside and Demyx almost wet himself." he tried to put on his fake smile when he spoke, but it didn't work. Naminé' fear remained untamed, and still lingered on her face.

"Dude! That car's out there! In the front man!" Demyx screamed.

"Demyx you idiot! Don't scare her!" Axel barked, but it was too late. Naminé's anxiety leaped when she look out the window next to her.

"How did it find us?" Tears now starting to form in her eyes. Roxas held her close, closer than he ever had.

"It's gonna be alright. We'll get rid of that creep right here and now." he reasured her, wiping a tear away.

"Hey, lets go out there. I'm tired of running. Mel, just stay here with her." Roxas asked, but Melanie didn't comply.

"I wanna go out there too." Melanie said firmly.

"Roxas, I'll be okay. Let me come, too." Naminé stood up, noticing the car still parked outside.

"You're sure?" Roxas asked, delving deep into her blue eyes. She nodded, and Roxas agreed, "Okay, lets go then."

"We might be needing this." Demyx said, coming out of Axel's room. No one noticed he left, but he came back with a wooden basball bat.

"Aww man, Griffey Jr. signed that...." Axl mumbled, and swiped a switchblade from his father's workdesk. "Alrighty, I feel totally safe now."

--Outside--

The five stood out in the wandering dark, Naminé clinging to Roxas's arm. He found a crobar in Axel's basement, and clutched it in his right hand.

"Hey!" Roxas confronted the ominous vehicle first. "I've had just about enough of you! Now come on out and fight like a man! That is, if you **are **a man!"

There was no reply, but the ironically subtle growl under the car's hood, like the car could talk to them.

"I said come on out! Show yourself! I'm sick of you!!"

The engine now roared threateningly, so hard that everyone could smell the rising stench of gasoline surrounding them. Roxas now took a step forward, still gripping the crobar. The car did not budge.

Roxas took another few steps, Naminé releasing his arm.

"If you're gonna come out do it now! I'm fucking tired of you stalking us!"

The mechanical beast goraned once more. Suddenly its light turned off. Roxas held his ground.

The front door opened slightly, but then did not move.

The passenger door opened as well, to its fullest. No one came out.

The driver's door opened a little more, and a slim stook stepped down from the inside with an infamous cackle that only Axel could possible recognize.

**Alright, that one wasn't too hard. Again, I apologize for being gone so long =/ after track started, I somewhat forgot about this. But I'll be sure to be getting back into it, I swear. I'll have that Kaymyx up and done by the end of June, and you can hold me to that. Also on a random note, today I have a meet after school, I'm running the mile and its my second to last race so wish me some luck. (If anyone reads this by today :P)**


End file.
